Computers typically have multiple installed applications, and oftentimes run multiple applications concurrently. These applications typically include executable code, resources such as images and/or text, and so forth. Despite the presence of these various applications, it remains difficult to reliably identify these applications and the resources of the applications. Thus, it remains difficult to perform various operations on computers that rely on the identities of applications and their resources.